TCOATDB Sukiyaki's Shota
by CutieAngel999
Summary: A TCOATDB oneshot. Morgan brought his younger and pretty sister Lisa Blue and Sukiyaki began to hook up with her one hot summer day. The gang gets somewhat skeptical about this... Rated T just in case. Made and deticated for beyblademaster. Love ya man!


**CutieAngel999: Hey was sup people. I'm back from the long time! Now let's start our summer fest, I know late huh? Sorry if I made you wait from computer problems.**

**Anyways this will be a one-shot from TCOATDB featuring Sukiyaki aka beyblademaster. This is for you man. A romance one-shot!**

**Note: Rated T just in case. Also for mild suggestive things like some cursing IDK, perverted thoughts etc.**

**Couples: ErinxMorgan SukiyakixLisa and MarissaxCarlos **

**Well enjoy. And plz review!**

"Hey Ginga sup!" Carlos waved at the red head one summer day! Note that they're on their way to the swimming pool.

"Hey Carlos…so how's it been?"

"Fun as always dude!"

"Carlos! Ginga! Don't leave me hangin'!" Morgan, Erin, and another girl came by as well.

"Hey Morgan. So I heard Sukiyaki's gonna be here soon. So who's that girl with you?" Carlos asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh that's my younger sister Lisa Blue." Morgan introduced her. She has reddish hair in pigtails, blue eyes her face in freckles like her brother, a pink t-shirt in midriff, denim skirt, and black sandals. Her age appears to be 14 years old.

_She looks pretty cute, _Carlos thought nodding his head. He also introduced himself," Hey I'm Carlos."

"Hey how it been?" Lisa winked.

"WWWAAAAHHH! Wait for us pricksters!" Alex screamed while running followed by Marissa and Courtney waving happily.

"Hey guys!" Marissa and Courtney sang!

"Well everyone ready? I'm heated up now!" Ginga asked.

"Wait is that Sukiyaki?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry peeps I'm late!" Sukiyaki came yelling! "What who's that new chick with us?"

"I'm Lisa Blue, Morgan's younger sister." Lisa answered.

_Whoa she looks hot and sexy. I think I wanna go out with her, maybe kiss her._ Sukiyaki thought.

"Alright you guys let's a go!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah!" Ginga added.

**15 minutes later…**

It appears the whole gang already got there. They even got there earlier than expected. Looks like they're havin' fun alright.

"Cannon ball!" Morgan yelled jumping to the pool making a big splash.

"Heck yeah!" Carlos chanted.

"Yo guys, I can stay underwater for a minute!" Ginga exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well prove it!" Marissa winked.

Meanwhile Sukiyaki was with Lisa talking.

"Hey Lisa, I know we just met and all, but I gotta say you have a pretty face." Sukiyaki started.

"Really? Thanks. Morgan says it's not too cute with freckles." Lisa replied, blushing what Sukiyaki said earlier.

Sukiyaki looked down and continued," And I love your bikini. Pink with white polka dots looks sexy on ya."

"Wow, you're? so freakin' sweet," Lisa was still blushing.

"What the flip? Sukiyaki is flirting with my sister? Awkward…" Morgan said to Carlos.

"Yeah I know, and they just met each other no more than 30 minutes ago." Carlos added.

"You guys talkin' about girls?" Erin asked.

"Uh yeah…I guess so." Morgan answered, stuttering a little.

Erin smooched Morgan's check and continued," You naughty boy. Don't forget me."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Ginga asked, confusing.

"Don't worry about it Ginga. They're so awkward with that." Madoka sweatdropped.

"So have you heard of Hunger Games?" Sukiyaki asked while still on his long conversation.

"Yep. Read the book, watched the movie."

"Cool, so you and Morgan look somewhat alike huh?"

"It's all in the genes so yeah."

"Dang you're so smart; I'd pick you in chemistry class."

"LOL I get that a lot!" Lisa giggled.

It's been about 2 hours since the gang been in the pool. Suddenly Ginga asked," I'm hungry. Anyone wanna grab a bite?"

Carlos's stomach growled a bit so he answered," Sure why not."

While the gang was eating lunch, Sukiyaki and Lisa were chatting as usual.

"Can't believe you were the one of the smartest freshmen girls and one of the prettiest too." Sukiyaki complimented.

"Thanks. Hey btw don't you have a bey called hellphoniex?"

"Yup, wait how did you know?"

"Morgan told me all about it. I heard you defeated Ryuga with Ginga's help."

"You are a total mind reader, I love it!"  
"You done talking yet sis?" Morgan asked, rather irritated at the moment.

"Shut up! We're in the middle of our conversation." Lisa answered quite rudely.

"Well then let's get back to the pool Morgan shall we?" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Marissa added. Morgan then noticed that Marissa and Carlos were holding hands!

"Uh…okay," He replied. He then said to himself," Is this a dream or somethin'?"

"AAAHHHH! The water's refreshing." Alex said relaxing.  
" No duh Sherlock!" Ginga replied.

"Hey Carlos what were you doing underwater?" Erin asked.

"Just lying on the ground. It's hecka fun so yeah." Carlos answered.

"Cool lemme try too."

Meanwhile, Sukiyaki and Lisa were still talking…

"Hey you know I'm into you although we still just met." Sukiyaki started.

"I feel the exact same way for you."

"By the way we can be the best friends yet huh?"

"No. How about becoming boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Thanks but I thought you wouldn't since I'm described as a selfish person."

"I couldn't see that so what?"

"If you can tell I don't think of others and their needs so yeah. I kinda feel left out."

"No you're really a great person, and that what really matters at the moment."

"Really? Wow I don't really know what to say or anything but 3 words: I love you."

Lisa blushed at that moment and replied," How sweet of you I love you too."

The couple got closer and closer until their lips met. The 2 started kissing passionately as if this was never-ending love. They felt so close to each other like 2 peas in a pod.

"AAKK! Whatever," Morgan said to himself."

"Hey guys, I think we should head back. It's getting dark." Ginga called.

"Okay wait up!" Carlos and Marissa exclaimed.

"Hey Ginga wanna go with?" Madoka asked.

"Can't believe you said that but okay!" Ginga answered, smiling.

On the way back the gang was in couples. You know Carlos and Marissa, Morgan with Erin, and of course Sukiyaki with Lisa.

"Let's spend some more time together eh?" Sukiyaki asked.

"Okay. Can't lose you at this moment." Lisa answered.

_Oh good grief. _Morgan thought, disgusted.

**End of one-shot…**

**Well as said earlier sorry if I kept y'all waiting due to computer problems. And also this was meant for you beyblademaster, I hope you liked it.**

**As for the rest, plz review and happy summer of 2012!**


End file.
